Symmetrical Sex
by Karin Kajiyama
Summary: "Soul!" Blair ran down the hallway in just a towel. "Where are you, My scythe boy!" Kid slowly stared at the naked woman unamused as she ran past him. "I have no idea." "Oh..Uh..Hey! Aren't you that weird kid who stared at my boobs last time you were here?" She giggled. "Um... I was merely shocked at your distasteful flaunting of your feminine assets" he grunted under his breat


"Soul!" Blair ran down the hallway in just a towel. "Where are you, My scythe boy?!"

Kid slowly stared at the naked woman unamused as she ran past him. "I have no idea."

"Oh..Uh..Hey! Aren't you that weird kid who stared at my boobs last time you were here?" She giggled.

"Um... I was merely shocked at your distasteful flaunting of your feminine assets" he grunted under his breath.

"..Aren't you that symmetry-obsessed kid?" Blair stated.

Kid looked at her strangely."Well.. one breast wasa little smaller than the other by a few centimeters..."

"What?" She dropped the towel. "WHERE?!"

He pointed. "THE LEFT ONE!"

Blair looked shocked and she took a glance at it. "Pum-Pum-Pumpkin~" The left breast shapeshifts, so they're both comepletely shapen, symmetrical breasts."There~"

"Theyre beautiful!" He smiled brightly."...But Im Gay"

The cat witch gasped, "WaitHuuuuhn?"

"Indeed milady, a woman/man relationship is not symmetrical"

She pondered for a moment. "Huh. Want me to get Soul, or something?"

Kid's eyes lightened up with glee.

"I guess so.. Soul, hun?" She strutted into Soul's room. "Blair?! What are you- Mmf!" "Kid wants to see you.." "Mmf- Alright! Alright.." Soul gets out. "Yo, Kid."

"Um... Hi Soul" Kid grinned big and his eyes began to sparkle.

Soul looked at Kid, "What's up?" He smirked, shuffling his hair around, making it symmetrical.

Kid blushes and stares contently.

Soul reacted with discomfort. "What? I was just trying to make it symmetrical- AHEM- So you don't bother me about it."

Kid blushed a deep cherry red.

"What?" Soul looks at him.

"You look so symmetrical I just cant help myself... Just" Kid leaned over and passionately kisses him.

"Mmf?!" Soul's eyes shoot up, but he melts into the kiss. "Mm~"

Death the Kid holds him tightly as their lips part, "You symmetrical bastard..."

Soul gasped, "Um..Are we going to.."

"Hm?" Kid gives Soul a seductive look with his golden, shinigami eyes, deeply staring into Soul's ruby colored irises.

"Are we going to..you know..fuck?" Soul blushed at the word, "fuck".

Kid strokes his hair and sniffs it. "Mmmm such symmetrically colored hair, no flaws whatsoever..." he nibbles at a few strands. "It smells lovely, like cologne, how erotic"...

"I guess we are.." He moans, biting Kid's lip.

"Mmmmm only if you want to..." Kid whimpered back while returning a nibble.

"How about on the table?~" Soul whispers into Kid's ear.

He purrs softly back into the other boy's ear. "How naughty, I supposed being a little disorderly is okay once in a while, order can be a tad boring..."

"That's the kid I like.." He moans, nibbling the end of his ear. "Now, are we going to move, or am I going to have to carry you?"

Kid moans along... "Soul... my body is becoming too weak from excitement...You carry me like a good boy."

Soul picks Kid up. "I'm a good boy?" He carries him to the table, pinning him down. "I'm actually quite bad.."

Kid purrs softly, relaxing and grins back with a mischievous look on his lips, his eyes narrowed. "Oh bad you say? I am not sure I believe you..."

"Really now?" He slips his hand into his pants, fondling him. "Believe me now?"

Kid cried out "Ooooh Soul... no... you're not that bad... This is innocent to what you could be doing my dear." He cries softly.

He unzips his pants,unbuttoning it. "I dunno, Like this?" He sticks his nose in the slip between his boxers, nuzzling his dick.

He lets out a soft whine... "S-Soul... if you do that Ill get excited..."

"That's the idea~" He nibbles the head.

His legs shake... "I wont get an erection for you I wont let my body give in..."

"I doubt it.." He licks the shaft.

"Mnnnn... N-no..." He grabs Soul's hair.

He sucks the head. "Come on.."

"I... I'm getting hard Soul... ah..." He quivers his dress shirt slowly falling off to the side of his shoulder, he tries to keep it on with his free hand.

"Im losing..." Kid moaned.

**:** "You're losing alright." He slowly wraps his lips around the shaft, sucking him off.

Kid grabs onto Soul's hair and grips tightly, thrusting his length slowly into his partner's mouth. "S-Soul..."

"Mm~" He moans, sending vibrations down his dick.

"S-Soul, this isnt fair... Its not symmetrical unless I please you as well..." He quivered.

Fanfic was based on a roleplay on Omegle. This is why the grammar is so awful. I will edit it more in the near future.


End file.
